callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
"Five"
"Five" is the second of three zombie maps in Call of Duty: Black Ops. The map is unlocked after finishing the campaign on any difficulty or typing in "3ARC UNLOCK" on the computer in the main menu, and it is set in the Pentagon. Characters "Five" features four significant real-life figures from the Cold War era: *John F. Kennedy - 35th President of the United States (1961 - 1963) *Robert McNamara - U.S. Secretary of Defense. (1961 - 1968) *Fidel Castro - Prime Minister of Cuba (1959 - 1976), President of Cuba (1976 -2008) *Richard Nixon - U.S. Presidential Candidate (1960), 37th President of the United States (1969 - 1974) This marks the first time in the Call of Duty franchise that the President of the United States is a playable character. Thief Round In Five, every 6-8 rounds will result in the Thief round. Like the Hellhounds, this is a special round with no regular zombies. Unlike the Hellhounds, the Thief cannot kill the player. The thief will chase after the player, and upon catching them, will take the gun the player has equipped. This can be excruciating in later rounds, especially if the player has a high-powered and/or pack-a-punched gun equipped. The thief will run around through the teleporters, until reaching the teleporter which brings the player to the starting room, upon which the thief vanishes. The player can kill the thief and take his or her gun back, or fail and see their guns disappear. They are also not attracted to monkey bombs like other zombies. One way to slow them down is to shoot them in the leg, as they will start crawling, or aim for the head if you trust your marksmanship. The most effective way to actually slow down the theif is by firing the Winter's Howl/Fury at him. This will effectively help everyone kill him as it chases you or a teammate. Killing the thief will result in a max ammo and a power up. Not killing him will only result in a max ammo. Killing the thief before he takes the player's weapon also unlocks an achievement/trophy. In addition, killing him before he does any damage will trigger a Bonfire Sale, an event that acts the same way as a Fire Sale and also opens the Pack-a-Punch room and cuts the price on it to 1,000 points. He will only appear after 'the power is turned on.It is best to find which player the thief is chasing so that player can run around on the middle floor. Other players, if they can see him, can shoot him down without being at risk of weapons being taken, DEFCON Another major gameplay element of this map is the DEFCON ('Defense Readiness Condition) feature. In the main room of the Pentagon, there are a series of switches that will lower the Pentagon's DEFCON level. After hitting four switches, and putting the Pentagon at DEFCON 5, a secret "panic room" will open up. This room contains the Pack-a-Punch machine. The Pack-a-Punch room will close after all players leave the room. To open it again, the DEFCON must be raised to five again. The room will remain open as long as one player is in the room. The DEFCON system is the only way to access the Pack-a-Punch on this map. However, one may access this room if they are lucky enough for the teleporter to teleport them there instead of the lab, this occurs when a small image of the pack-a-punch machine is seen in the red teleporter image. Strategies Elevator Tactic (best performance with four players): Proceed as most zombie players do in the earlier rounds. Use knife and pistol rounds to keep zombies out of windows. Buying the Olympia or M14 is optional, but the M14 may be more useful because it has a far greater range, an 8 round magazine, and a fast reload. At round four or five, open the door to the hallway that houses the first elevator. You can buy an replace your pistol with an MPL, which proves relatively useful at this time, or skip it altogether to save points. Fight off zombies as long as possible, but when you are being overrun, gather the team (excluding downed players) and take the elevator down. Buy the MP5K (1000) off the wall to the right once you exit the elevator, and save up to clear the barricade blocking the stairs to the main level of the middle room, unless you or someone else has enough money to open it up. If you have 2500 or more points, go down to the second elevator and buy the Stakeout, conveniently located right next to the elevator. Gather the team and head down to the lab. Turn the power on and find the random box before the zombies start to come, which will happen relatively fast, depending on the amount of zombies that you left upstairs before going down. Go back to the elevator. Have one person guard the window in the back, while two guard the front. The last person stands next to the elevator switch so it reads "press and hold X/O" and face the front. THE ELEVATOR CAN'T BE ACTIVATED WHEN THE PLAYERS BACK IS TURNED, THEY HAVE TO FACE IT SO IT SAYS "USE." Players can alternate on who stays near the switch to equal the amount of points gained. Between rounds make several crawlers, or have the player in the back lock a zombie with the window by building the barrier as a zombie breaks it apart. Step back if zombie tries to break through and hit the player. The other players go to the random box. Once the rest of the players are done at the random box, one player will switch with the person holding the window while they go to the random box. If a thief round has commenced, try to keep the team on the move, doing your best not to get cornered, and keep sustained fire on the thief, he may end up taking one of your guns, and/or your teammates guns and then disappear if you don't manage to kill him, if this happens consider buying a weapon off the wall closest to you, or the Mystery box if it is close enough, and head back for the elevator. This tactic works well from rounds 5-15. Then it is recommended to switch to the Pack-a-Punch tactic. Try for headshots, make sure no zombie gets into the elevator, beware of the Gas Zombies, and you should be able to hold your ground until you need to head for the PaP room. Pack-a-Punch Room Tactic: Try to make crawlers before you head up to the middle floor, to buy some time for other players to hit the DEFCON switches to unlock the PaP room. Once this is done, have everyone teleport to the PaP room. Once your team, or the members that have enough money have Pack-a-punched a weapon, you can kill the crawler. Once the new round commences, have two players guard the front entrance with high powered Punched weapons such as assault rifles and LMGs and Wonder Weapons. One player should have a Punched crossbow to be used as a monkey bomb in case things start to get sticky. Revive any downed players while reloading. The other two watch the back two windows with shotguns or assault rifles. It is recommended for the players in the front to face claymores backwards (allowing them to have a back up plan if players are being pushed back while reloading). DON'T GET GREEDY AND ABANDON YOUR POST! Greedy players get teams killed. Crawlers and locking widows are recommended to reach the random box between rounds and to upgrade them. When the thief comes, try not to panic, if one of your weapons is not upgraded, than switch out to that weapon and fire on the thief, to ensure he doesn't steal your valuable gun. If both are upgraded, switch to the gun that is less effective, and try to kill him then. Trivia *The name refers to both the DEFCON levels (of which there are five) and the sides of the Pentagon. *This map, like Kino der Toten and Der Riese, includes a Teleporter. Unlike Der Riese, however, the player does not need to pay for trips through the teleporters, and the player can walk right into them. Zombies can also go through teleporters, unharmed. *Some people say that there are no actual Nazi Zombies, but this is untrue as some zombies can be seen wearing Nazi uniforms. *Even though in third-person the player looks like they are long-sleeved, in first-person view the player's wrist and hands are bare, most noticeable when you dive to prone. *This is the only zombie map to take place in the United States. *In one of the corridors the player can see a picture of Roebuck from Call of Duty: World at War. *If the player tries to enter the panic room before going through the DEFCON levels, the player will be denied access and the text: "115 Clearance Required" will appear at the bottom of the screen. This is reference to Ununpentium, also known as Element 115 which might imply that the Pack-a-Punch Machine uses Ununpentium. *In the hallway, there are several pictures referencing Call of Duty: World at War, such as a plaque mentioning the battle of Peleliu, and Sgt. Roebuck at the Battle of Peleliu. *This map is not on the Wii version. *Kino der Toten and "Five" both have roaming mystery boxes meaning they will always be in a different spot every time you start it also has on rare occasions that the mystery box has been in the first room.. *It is the first map where players can destroy a barrier by breaking windows. *"Five" is the first map since Zombie Verruckt which is entirely indoors. Not only is the map indoors, but the zombie spawns as well *Out of the 4 playable characters, Fidel Castro is the only one who is still alive today. *During the opening cut-scene, on the wall of weapons there is a ray gun to the right of the bowie knife. *The reason the player needs to lower the DEFCON level to open the panic room is because the room would be locked down when the DEFCON level is increased. *If you look closely while lowering the DEFCON levels, the text will say 'death-con '''instead of DEFCON. *There are clocks on the wall where you spawn. They show New York, Hong Kong, Hanoi, and Moscow's time. The time shown is correct. *Unlike the other zombie maps the four characters do not represent all factions in the game. (Castro is Cuban and the rest are American, meaning the Vietcong and Russians remain unrepresented.) *Although the upper floor and the middle floor looks like the one from U.S.D.D., the lower labs is based on the lab in Rebirth Island. *On the wall next to the MPL is a picture of Major John Plaster who provided work for Call of Duty: Black Ops. *In the lower levels of the map, one of the rooms has a live pig. *In the first floor of the map (where you start off) there are two metal detectors turned traps that cannot be used even with the power on. This being because you need to find the missing part to each trap. One is on the second floor close to the shaft elevator leading to the lab, another in a room in the labs that is the closest to the shaft elevator. It is located in a locker. A player can hold up to one part of a tra p at a time. *There are three red telephones one this map. One at the start at the game close to Quick Revive, another in the lab the same room as where to turn on the electricity. The last telephone is in the room where the Pack-A-Punch machine is located. Once all telephones are activated "Won't back down" by Eminem will start to play. *There is a television above each mystery box location, this can be used to locate the mystery box. *In the panic room, there is a picture of Richtofen (the same one from Kino der Toten) and the empty picture from the same map as well. *In one of the corridors, there is a teddy bear sitting on a bunch of crates, these appear frequently throughout the map. If the player looks, the bear is splattered with blood and some pieces are missing. This could be a reference to the zombies in Five. *There are also news boards with work connected to the zombies. Quotes ''Main Article: Five/Quotes Video 300px300px|left Category:Levels